Sweet Wife
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Shunsui Kyoraku x OC. It is simply little snippiest of their life together from the start to the finish. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

How they met~

Shunsui looked around the manor that surrounded him. He remembered the outside, it was dull had almost no life to it, the walls were white the roof the same orange-red color as all the others. The same trees as the house next to it, it was all very cookie cutter, the inside was boring all white and black there was no color what so ever, no paintings, and it seemed lifeless.. "Come on Shunsui stop falling behind." Said an older man who looked almost like an older version on the boy, he had short hair and was clean-shaven. He was dress in a rather fine hakama but it was plan, he had an niceness about him but seemed rather stern.

He simply followed his father he knew why he was here, he was to be given to the master of this house as his student, it was a rather interesting arrangement Shunsui was sure, he didn't know what it was and didn't care to know. All he knew was this was a rather annoying situation he was in. His father was rather upset with his care free and childish ways. So he was forcing him to move in with a military general.

They both got to a door that a random servant had lead them to . "The young master can wait here, Master Yamamoto would like to see you alone." Said the young girl with a smile. Shunsui walked in expecting a boring sitting room but he found a room full of dolls, toy swords, and unfinished crafts. He went to ask what room he was in but the screen had already closed. Shunsui looked around trying to find out what everything was and whom it would belong to. Not Master Yamamoto that was for sure, some of the drawings were rather violent but Shunsui highly doubted that even then they were not the old guy's.

He had to have a little boy or something around here, maybe a young son. That would make things more bearable, someone to befriend or have a rival. Anything would be better than being alone. "Ehhha!" Shunsui snapped his neck to look at the door; he heard fast footsteps and guessed he would be getting his answer sooner rather than later because the footsteps were coming his way.

The door opened than closed, the person who came in was a girl withwavy red hair, her skin was pale but she had a red scar on her neck, and her at the moment wide eyes were a dark brown. The kimono she had on was a very bright pink with white and green flowers made of a fine silk. She was mumbling to herself and the only words he heard were 'nanny' and 'crazy'. The girl could only be two years younger than Shunsui at most. The look on her face was of unwanted excitement. "Um hello?" She finial noticed Shunsui and tilted her head when he spoke up.

"Who are you!?" She shouted at him pointing rather rudely, which took Shunsui by surprise. He expected any children here to be stuck up and noble. "Hey! Why are you here!?" She shouted again. Deciding to make a positive impression on his soon to be housemate, he walked up grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am Shunsui Kyoraku; of the Kyoraku family, but you; my lady can call me Shunsui" he said trying to seem as cute and charming as he could. He looked up and saw that she was bright red in anger. She then took a large in take of breath.

"DADDY!" the pitch she reached was almost deafening. And Shunsui had to cover his ears and step back. But then there was a tall older man in front of her he had a proper samurai hair cut and dressed in all black. The older guy had a scar on his forehead and that was what gave him away this was Genryusai Yamamoto. "He touched me!" She said breathing rather heavy from her scream. The paper door slid open to show Shunsui's father along with several servants.

"Shunsui! What did you do to the young lady?" his father asked his mouth was in a fine line from how annoying all of Shunsui's shenanigans were.

"He touched me! With his lips, he was gonna bite me!" She said to the master swords men while point at Shunsui as if accusing him. The older man sighed and let his head fall while his father just looked at Shunsui rather oddly. Shunsui was rather rambunctious and needed to be controlled but his manners were rather impeccable.

"Bite?" The nobleman asked his son, Shunsui just lifted one eyebrow and shrugged.

"He wasn't trying to bite you Hotaru, he was greeting you with a kiss." The old man's gruff voice dominated the room and everyone looked at him. The little girl known as Hotaru looked at her elder as if he was crazy.

"But kisses only go here." She said pointing to her forehead. Shunsui crossed his arms, complete tired of this whole situation.

"No you can be kissed anywhere." Shunsui's voice was flat. Hotaru looked over wide-eyed in shock before looking up at her father. And Shunsui's father ran his hand down his face. Did Shunsui really have to bring that up?

"Can I be kissed anywhere?" She was looking for conferment. And Yamamoto turned and glared at his soon to be student. His young daughter had no reason to know of such things, he had worked hard to insure she would never be exposed to the harshness of this world.

"No, only your husband may kiss you where he pleases!" He said firm and Hotaru nodded firm and much like a soldier would. She was a mix of overly cute and a stern loyalty to her father.

"Then it's decided." Everyone looked at her rather confused and just waiting. She pointed at Shunsui much like before. "Then your going to be my husband!" her hands place unyieldingly on her hips. Everyone stood there for trying to understand what was being said, before all the males had a universal thought.

"WHAT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

When they became friends~

This was the most boring day of Shunsui's life, he had been at the Yamamoto house hold for three weeks now, the only thing he had really done was learn the lay out of this huge manor. Master Yamamoto was always busy with work, he was the head of a fighting school The Genryu that took up a lot of his time, and the only time he saw him was when dinner was being served it happened the same everyday. Shunsui and Hotaru would walk in, Hotaru would run to her father and hug him he would accept the affection, before pushing her to his right to sit, next Shunsui would sit and the food would come in. After dinner Yamamoto would walk Hotaru to her room, kiss her forehead and hand to over to the maids. Then Shunsui would have to go to bed or hang out in the playroom. With Shunsui being older it didn't matter much when he went to sleep.

He looked cross the table he was sitting at to see Hotaru pushing some clay together making a random figure of some sort. She was a nice girl over all; the first couple days he was here she wouldn't shut up. Asking question, telling random facts, just talking randomly and of course that horrible nickname 'husband' she'd given him but sense she was getting use to him being around Hotaru had come down, but she still called him husband; which annoyed Shunsui to no end.

Watching the girl work on the stupid clay was the most enjoyable thing he could do around here. But this got him thinking, if this was boring for him than what was it like for her, living the same day over and over. "Hotaru?" She looked up at him with her large eyes, waiting. "Why don't we go out and play, I saw some children from my window the other day?" Her brows frowned. She knew the boys, the children of the warriors who lived around them there were 3 or 4 of them.

"Papa wouldn't like that, it's not safe outside." Sighing and moving a small circler puzzle piece around was all Shunsui could do to show is discontent for his situation. Haturo hated to see Shunsui like this, she really did like him so seeing him in a low sprite upset her. He was the kind of boy who wasn't mean to her because she was a girl, and he didn't mind being around her much like the other boy who lived around them did. "Husband?" This time he looked up but internally whined that he answered to the nickname. "We could ask Papa to take us to the lake later this week to fish and swim?" Pushing herself up so she would lean over to the table to look Shunsui in the face. "Would that make my Husband smile again?"

He couldn't help but let the small smile come to his face. She was really nice to him and Shunsui did enjoy being the center of her affections even if she was a little weird. "That would be nice Hotaru. But why don't we just go now? It can't be that far away." It was a far question, why did they spend all day in the house, this was a base of warriors not on the edge of the Rukongai. Going back to her sitting position Hotaru put a hand over her marked neck, looking down and it seemed like she'd left the room. "Hotaru, how did you get the scar?" Shunsui asked with brows frowning and genuine curiosity. She just shook her head, showing she wasn't going to tell him. Shunsui's young ways got him too curious to back down. He walked over and knelled in front of her taking her hand off her neck before making her look him in the eye. "You have to tell your husband everything or else I am not really your husband, am I?" He could tell she was very conflicted on telling him.

"She got it from Ryujin Jakka, my Zanpakuto." Came a gruff voice from the garden entrance of the play-room, Hotaru looked up and smiled before running to her father hugging him around the waste, her face dropped Shunsui noticed just before it was hidden by her smothering herself in her father robes. Shunsui was curious as to why the old man was here, he didn't seem to care much about spending time with his daughter and left her care to the nannies. But what was even more mind twisting was why did he harm Hotaru, and why wasn't she mad? "I felt a shift in the Reiatsu here." Answering the un-asked question Shunsui had, but it was just blank words to him.

"Reiastu? What in the world is that?" The old man let out one chuckle. His student to be was less informed than he thought. He couldn't help but wonder what normal children were being taught.

"It seems its time for your first lesson, think of it as the energy your soul is always burning off. If you're good enough you can feel the different feelings and auras that a person lets off and you can learn to mask your own and control its levels of pressure." He placed a hand on Hotaru's head. " Like how Hotaru's was in a distress because of your questioning, I felt it and came."

Shunsui just felt bad, he didn't mean to upset her. He was just curious, and there was nothing wrong with that. "Okay, so how did it happen?" The old man scowled harder if that was even possible. Making Shunsui have to rethink this line of action.

"On of my enemies were going to bring shame to her soul, harm her mind and emotions. I had to make the call for her to have an imperfect soul or an imperfect body." The little girl looked up at her father and smiled the best she could. Hotaru could feel the small amount of Reiastu her father was allowing her to feel and it was one of sadness.

"It doesn't even hurt! Also Papa promised to never let anyone hurt me again and has kept that promise." Pulling away from her father she smiled a fake but still cheerful smile at Shunsui. He could see the love between the two, and knew that he miss understood the relationship they had. "I'm gonna go get some tea! We are all here so we can have a tea party!" Shunsui and Yamamoto both sighed; annoyed and watched as the bright pink and white blur left the room. It was obvious to both she was just trying to change the mood for the better.

"She really tries too hard." Shunsui said rubbing the back of her neck. "She wish to please other, she wishes to care for them." The old man looked at the boy he had taken in but hadn't gotten to know, in fact he had plan to only keep the boy as a formality to the nobles. But he could see and feel that he had a pure heart.

" Hai and It's a good thing, but peace never stays with just kind words. She needs a heavy sword to go with her nurturing." Shunsui looked up at the Master swordsmen. He was right unfortunately. "Hotaru has the ability to trust everyone, she sees no evil and it harms her. So I only allow those who will keep her safe around. Do I need to remove you, Kyoraku?" This was his new students first test.

Looking at the older man he had to think, could he ever betray the trust Hotaru gave him? His mind knew that he was able to he had the ability to but his heart knew that the strange girl he had been living with was too nice. Shunsui looked Yamamoto in the eyes "No, I would never hurt my friends."


	3. Chapter 3

When things got awkward~

"What are you wearing?" Shunsui asked as he watched Hotaru run around her new version of a playroom which was mostly clothes, make up, shoes, and the weirdest knickknacks that he would see her wear here and there. At this moment she was wearing a purple Furisode that had white fans with blue flowers and white obi. She had a long Kanzashi in her hair, it was the same one as she normally wore but it was his favorite and he loved its pink blossoms.

"It's a Furisode, I am going to your mothers garden party. It is the right thing to wear right?" Hotaru asked in a hurry rushing to a scroll and looking it over. Shunsui was next to her in a second putting his hand over hers.

"It's right. But why are you going? If you wanna see the blossoms in the 'great' Kyoraku gardens I could take you." He removed his hand and ran it in his lush hair out of his eyes. It had grown out a little sense they were kids mostly because he was too lazy to cut it, which was the same reason for his facial hair. She placed her hands on her hips.

"There are more reasons to go to a garden party than to see the garden. I shouldn't have to tell you that." Shunsui face fell into a pout, she was talking about boys not all them would be there but their mothers would be and every mother had a sway over her son. He grabbed Hotaru around the waist pulling her back to his chest. "Shunsui! Your gonna ruin my outfit!"

Shunsui rubbed his face on her neck, Shunsui didn't want to let her go now or to the party. Everyone would know by the Furisode that she was available for marriage and being the daughter of a skill warrior with high standing like Yamamoto she was a target for higher and lower noble families. "Why does it matter? You're my wife after all, why don't you just stay here and play dress up with me."  
"Ugh! What have I told you about that? I was a child, I didn't know any better. Besides if you're anyone's husband they have the right to separate from you on grounds of your horrible fraternization." Trying to break his iron grip was pointless but she still tried. She was clearly upset by his use of their old nicknames for one another.

Shunsui had gotten use to the nicknames and grew to enjoy them but once Hotaru and Shunsui got into the Academy she had been spending more time with her female friends and Shunsui was spending well more time with her female friend and any other female that he wanted. All this time with the females had change them both; Hotaru had become more feminine and hardheaded to Shunsui in almost every way, she once followed him around like a loyal friend now she only talked to him if he came to her and most defiantly not in class where the girls could see and get jealous. Shunsui had changed in the way that he was more 'suave' and 'desirable' which only made Hotaru want to stay further away.

Pulling away from her Shunsui sat down at the vanity in her over grown closet. His elbow on the table and his chin in his hand; pouting. "Your so mean to me now, Hotaru." Hotaru looked down and away from Shunsui, she knew she was being harsh to him but she had to. She cared so much about him but he was just using her like he did the other girls and she wouldn't be just any girl to him she was going to be the girl for him.

"I can't help but be cruel to you, Shunsui." She looked up with that fake cheerful smile before grabbing his face and pushing it into a deeper pout. "You make such cute faces when I do." Now she was in a fit of small giggles. Shunsui jumped up grabbing her like before. The small compliment fueling him to a complete charge to get her affections.

"Maybe I should always have this face then. Then my sweet little wife wont be able to resist me!" She once again tried to push him away, making sounds of disappointment. He finally pulled her to him in a strike hug where she couldn't move. He smelled the light honey smell that only someone could smell if you were on top of her like he was right now.

"Shunsui?" She noticed the change in his Reiastu it became serious. This closeness was over powering for Shunsui, he could feel her muscles that he knew were toned from all the training, her smell that he felt was just for him because no one would dare move in on her while the old man and him were around, the Furisode a constant reminder that she was a women, and if that didn't than the angle he was looking at with the pulling of the fabric showed her womanly growth. She was one of the closest friends he had and she was desirable. Shunsui's hormones took over and he kissed her neck.

Hotaru's eyes almost popped out of her head, what was he doing? Was he licking her neck? "Sh-mmm" She was cut off by his bite on her. The sound she made popped Shunsui out of his trance and pulled away clearing his throat. She turned around; hand on her neck and stared wide eyed at him. What did he just do? She ran over the different things in her head on what the girls had told her about the times he would take them out, but biting?

He started to take a few steps backwards trying to regain control of his libido. "I should get back to old man Yama… um make sure you cover that up before um you see my mom. Um I think" He headed the doorframe and tripped a bit before collecting himself. "Oil make up.. um bye." He turned the corner and left.

She turned quickly to the minor and saw a dark mark and noticed what it was that second, he had given her a love mark! Her mouth dropped in shock and she kept touching it rubbing it to get it to go away but that only made it worse! He couldn't even have put it on her scar so she could make an excuse! "Shunsui!"


	4. Chapter 4

When he got the okay ~

Jushiro looked at his best friends at the small party they were having together, they had been the top of the class without even trying. Shunsui and Jushiro were because of their training with Genryusai Yamamoto. Then Hotaru was because of her advanced relationship with her Zanpakuto and grades. Jushiro was a very close second to Shunsui.

"Jushiro, you need a girlfriend. I know a few girls who would love to be with your sweet little butt!" Hotaru giggled rather drunk to him as she held her glass out for Shunsui to fill, which of course he did while give Jushiro a wicked smirk.

"Thank you, but I find with becoming a captain I have enough change for now. Please give my apologies to the young ladies." Jushiro used that all to sweet smile of his that just made it impossible to be anger at him. Hotaru took another drink and then laid her head on the table.

"Mmm Jushiro, your so lucky." Jushiro raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue, because he surely didn't feel that lucky. "You don't have to worry about what people think cause you're not married, or question your skill; because your male." She raised her head and looked up at him with a sad look on her face. "Did you know ten boys so far dropped my class for next year because they didn't find me qualified because of my social standing?" she let her face fall onto the table. "What's the point of me teaching students how to connect with there zanpakuto, if I don't have students."

Jushiro looked sadly at his friend, she really did love teaching and children; so working in the academy as a teacher was perfect and it kept her father, and best friends happy because she was safe behind the academy walls. He looked at Shunsui to try and read his profile. He looked at her with such longing and worry. Her being unhappy truly did hurt him. "Maybe you will get lucky and someone will try to claim you as their own." Shunsui's neck snapped up to glare at his friend but when he saw Jushiro looking at him his harsh stare soften.

"P-lease! I can't just be with anyone! I wanna be with someone I can be use my full power with I don't wanna worry about making love and dislocating their shoulder! Or ripping an arm off!" She said whining the whole time Shunsui was leaning back looking oddly at his cute little friend.

"What do you plan to do with your husband? Cause if your doing what I think, sign me up." Shunsui said joking of course but she didn't even hear him.

"Besides if they can't last two minutes in a ring with my father than he will never respect them and not take us serious! Ugh! Im going to end up an old maid." Jushiro and Shunsui looked at each other, they knew that only the two of them could do that. And Jushiro shook his head and Shunsui just smiled. They looked down when they heard soft snores. She had drank herself to sleep.

"So when you going to ask Master Yamamoto for her hand?" Jushiro asked taking a small sip of tea, Shunsui inhaled rolling his shoulders.

"I was planning on waiting till I decided what to do with this captain thing but after hearing that I guess I gotta take it don't I? So maybe after that or something… " he ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep sigh and standing up. "I guess I should take her home…" Jushiro smiled and nodded and watched as his best friend lifted up the young lady and started to carry her away as he waved goodbye.

As Shunsui walked he noticed how clam and peaceful Hotaru looked cuddling up to his chest. She would push herself closer to him to steal his warmth whenever a hard wind came pushing against them. He really could see himself with this women, she was sweet, independent, but so needy. Also she didn't mind bossing him around which Shunsui loved, he couldn't help but fall for a strong women.

As they got to the manor that she lived in within the first division, the old man was the one to open the door with his dull expression; Shunsui guessed he felt Hotaru's changing spiritual pressure, which lead him to the door to collect her. "You bring her home drunk, how do you ever expect me to trust you with her." The old man said which just make Shunsui smile, the old man was way to serious sometimes. He was acting like Hotaru hadn't walked in drunk before.

"Come on old man, you know just as much as I do that she is safe with me, drunk or not." The old man just huffed at his comment, placing her into his arms but her grip on Shunsui robe top was rather tight so he got pulled forward a bit. He smiled softly and started to pull his robe open and off, it wasn't that big of a deal to Shunsui; he would just buy himself a new one, being a would be captain meant now had more than enough money to pay for such things.

After it was off he placed it over Hotaru who just cuddled into mumbling random things but they both heard her say Shunsui's name and they both looked at each other, Shunsui's to see what the old man thought and Yamamoto was looking to see how his pupil would act. Shunsui just had a soft smile and chuckled a little. "You might wanna clear the servants from her room, when she wakes she gonna be pissed I left her my top." The old man nodded.

"You will do." The old man said randomly, Shunsui look up confused and a small 'huh' escaped his from his lips. "You have my permission to pursuer Hotaru." The old man's eyes became visible and his stare was serious. "You better get your affairs in order. I wont allow Hotaru to suffer, ever." Shunsui smiled, he really loved his daughter and Shunsui hoped that one day he could love her just as much, because she deserved people that could love her this much. And he wanted to be that person; who could love her that much.


	5. Chapter 5

Couple time~

Shunsui was laying on the 8th divisions roof, his new lieutenant Nanao started today, she was a sweet girl very pretty in that serious way but he didn't mind that, she could keep him on track. He felt the small pressure near or on the roof. "Hello, my dear." Shunsui called out. Hotaru had her arms crossed and looked at him dully.

"Another glasses, black hair, bossy type; the last one read a whole bunch of porn this one more than likely is in porn." She said dully walking over to him. Shunsui's mind melted thinking of his sweet little lieutenant is such an inappropriate way. He flipped around quickly to stare at the unimpressed red head.

"You don't really think so!? Would she mind if I ask, you think?" His eyes were bright and full of life, and Hotaru was sure that wasn't the only think full of life. When he saw her tense shoulders and annoyed face he couldn't help but smile. She was too proud to say that she didn't like his lecherous ways. Even when she is the one suggesting the ideas, well at least putting the material in his head.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down into his lap, his years of training had made him all muscle, and of course larger than her. "But I don't need that when I have my sweet adorable Hotaru." His arms engulfing her, his warms thick scent around her, and she enjoyed every bit of it. His face nuzzled into whatever part of her neck was available, a warm honey like aroma just like when he was younger. He thought about the time in her big closet, how her skin felt on his tongue.

"S-Shunsui?" Hotaur was slightly in shock when she felt a soft warm spot on her neck with his rough stubble to increase the odd feeling, but as he kept going she couldn't help but melt into it. His hands went to her sides and started to rub them a little firmer going up, lightly going over her bosom before going back down. "Oh, MMM!" She let out as his teeth bore into her soft neck before he licked it soothingly.

Shunsui was grinning like a fool, his body and mind intoxicated by Hotaru. "If you keep that up Hotaru, your gonna need to return the favor." She blushed a fierce red, Hotaru was not experienced in this kind of thing, she knew the fact that her father was the head captain turn a lot of men off, she was also scared so how was she to be desirable when there was noble women who were small, sweet, and perfect. The kind of women that Shunsui had learned all his skills from. She started to curl into a ball and Shunsui at first tried to unroll her but noticed it was more of a defense so he let her but put a hand on her back for comfort. "Hotaru?"

"I-I should go." Shunsui sighed rubbing the hand up and down her back. Her lack of experiences was showing. Shunsui was a little worried she was scared off by him, which would be not be what he intended. He placed his head on her shoulder next to her scared neck; his chest pressed to her back.

"But I don't want you to go. I want my Hotaru to stay here forever." He nuzzled the scar and she tensed. Making Shunsui just want do it more. He wanted her to know how he cared for her and the only way he knew how to do that properly was physically. She had been that one person that was just his, that saved herself just for him. She started to protest but Shunsui pulled on her earlobe with his teeth and she melted. "My little wife seems to enjoy this more than she is letting on." He could see her blush on her neck or that could have been from his work but he really didn't need to see it to know she had one, a big one.

"N-No, your just messing aroooo!" She had rushed to get up quick but Shunsui grabbed her arm and had pulled her to him. She ended up with her hands on his warm hard chest, his face with his smirking lips was just a few inches from her face, she could tell his heart was beating just a little faster than it should. Her face had to be hotter than a cooking top and she was breathing erotically.

"I would never mess around with you. I've always been serious." He placed one arm around her lower middle to pull her close to him and the other went to the bottom of her neck up into her hair and let it loss from it's holding. Hotaru had to place her hands on his shoulders to straddle his lap as he lifted her. Hotaru didn't know what to think as this all was happening, they were good friends; always have been. She had heard his 'conquests' and bragging when he was younger to Ukitake. And he was still a rather active player but he never had bragged to her knowledge about any moment they had together. Could she trust him? But of course she could, this man had been her best friend all her life, she had leaned onto him for friendship and support, and he had been her first and so far only love.

She loosened up her body slowly and his smirk turned into a smile, he wanted to enjoy his time with her, not just be hanging on each moment waiting, and looking for the best time to tell her that he really did want to be with her. He felt the urge to give her more comfort running his hand in her long red hair. Her scalp tingled with the motion "No more running, ya hear?" he said bring her closer so his lips were brushing hers. All Hotaru could do was nod, his lips were soft and he was just so around her in every way. And once he took that bit and leaned forward and clamed her lips in a sweet, light kiss she felt so close to him, not even close was right she felt mix in him. Like her very being was going and flowing with his. Not like two walls on each other but two liquids mixing together to become something new and needed by them both to feel each other.

She moved her hands on his shoulders pushing his warm lips to hers it wasn't even really a kiss beside the fact that their lips touched, she was now as close to him as she had ever been. It was hard for him to control his body to not just grab her and have his way with her. She was still adjusting to this new idea and whatever it was she maybe feeling, and he didn't want to rush her. "What does this make us? What am I to you?"

His smirk returned, for such a stubborn women who was often sure of herself she seemed like putty now. Unsure; trying to find a new way to stand on her own and all she needed was his words to make the mold. He should have felt the power but he felt all warmth that she trusted him. He pressed his lips out into a small peck on her and he felt her pull back shocked by his actions even if in that position it would not have been unheard of, but he pulled her back. He wasn't done; he wanted more of her he now needed to know if she was willing to take him. "I told you, you're my sweet little wife. Don't tell me you deny your husband now?"

His humorous words were coded; she was use to his ways and his tricks. In another life he must have been a dashing rouge stealing, assassinating, and seducing young women. But none of that mattered because here was the man the she had clamed so long ago waiting for her to confirm her claim. She placed her forehead to his looking him in the eye, even if her vision blurred. "I would never deny you, dear husband." If it was possible his smirk got larger.

His lip came crashing onto her and she squeaked when he pushed his heavy body onto her and they fell over his tongue had invaded her mouth and even with the rush she was able to respond and even moved her hands to the bottom of his neck as his wrapped around her. Shunsui pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on her chest. Hotaru was for a moment upset but when she looked down and saw the small smile on his face and not a lecherous smirk she let him be. Running her fingers in his long brown hair that she could get to. It was nice laying there looking at the clouds with her dear husband.


	6. Chapter 6

The Problem~

"Shunsui get your body off me! You're so freakin hot." Hotaru mumbled rather harshly at her lover as she push on his chest to move him away from her but because of how stiff he was built just ended up moving her own body closer to the edge. Shunsui sighed and rolled onto his back, this was the worse time. End of summer when it was too hot for another blanket and to cold for the fan. He was sleeping one leg in and one leg out, his lovely wife, who was not yet his wife was rolling around uncomfortable because of the giant stomach she had. She was having his baby in about three months. This was the third time she had been carrying his child. The last two didn't make it past 5 months but this one was getting through the checks pretty clear. But the larger she got the more annoying she got. More nights than he cared to count he got punched in the face, yelled at, or had been a giant tissue for her to cry on.

"Well a moment ago you were complaining about it being cold and so nicely told me too by placing your cold feet on me." He hadn't mean to snap at her but his lack on sleep was setting in and making him a bit grumpy. He made another big sigh he knew he shouldn't be making any stress for her. "I am sor- uhg! Hey what was that for?" He asked holding his wounded shoulder.

"I am carrying your baby and your being nothing but mean to me! I knew I should have gone after Jushiro. He is far more caring and sensible! He would have demeaned that we be married the first time I started to carry his child!" She was getting hysterical again, it was about time he had taken a short rest but now it was time for the crazy drama that came with being a husband to the women he wasn't married to yet.

"We were gonna get married but what was the rush by the time you were pregnant again. Then the third time came around and it would have been pointless. And Jushiro is far more sensible than me that's why you aren't married to him. He would have to be crazy to get with you!" It had come out of his mouth before he had time to completely think it over. He went to try and clear it up but he got hit on the shoulder again before he got the change. "You know, I need both shoulders to fight." He mumbled annoyed again mostly with himself for being so stupid but also with her for being so sensitive.

"I could hit you some place much lower, I promise you don't need that for fighting!" Shunsui smiled rolling over pushing his chest to her back, his arms around her waist and his hand low on her round belly. He was trying to mold ever bit of his body to hers. Shunsui thought if he did everything just right he could fix this little mess he made by kicking on her hormones.

"You would never do that." He kissed her scar on her neck before opening her night robe with his chin to get at her shoulder where he nibbled a bit. "You have to much fun with That, you use to be such a sweet innocent flower and was so nervous when ever I touched you. But now…" As he traled off so did his hand down her body. "Now you're a little minx. I am shocked I can even keep up with you." She chuckled and Shunsui knew he was in the clear. His hand on her stomach moved lower and made circles massaging everywhere he touched. As his lips worked on her neck he noticed she was wiggling her hips back on to his.

Shunsui was please that thing had taken this turn and was looking forward to the next hour or two, but he found that his nose was pushed up into a painful position, and he rolled over onto his back holding his nose trying to dull the pain mentally by breathing. "What the hell Hotaru!?"

She waved her hand softly to hush him as she sat on the bedside holding her large belly. She had felt a sharper rougher pain than what his normal rolling around would have been. In fact she couldn't feel him moving at all and any form of spiritual pressure he was giving off was gone. "Shunsui, something is wrong!." Her voice was full of worry. Shunsui stopped worrying about his nose and scooted over to her. "I-I can't feel him any more. Shunsui do something!"

He didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to get her to the 4th division quickly, if not to help the child than to get him out before the baby did any harm to Hotaru's body. He rolled off his side of the bed before grabbing their robes and moving to help her places her on. Shunsui got her up and moving as fast as they both thought was safe. He would have carried her but he was worried about moving her too much, and she seemed so sure that she could walk it.

When they got there one of Unohana's subordinates got a room for the two of them and had someone run of for Unohana. Being s Captain did have it's props and having the best heath care was one of them. When she had arrived she of course was clam and wore a small smile. Hotaru rushed in telling her the pain and loss of spiritual awareness for the unborn child. Shunsui tried to read the other women but as always her cool demander was a rather good at hiding all tells that she might give off. Just standing they're smiling meant that she just there listening.

"Lay back, please." Unohana had moved to help her lay back on the small hospital bed. She made a few notes on a clipboard and had a few nods to herself before smiling. "I'll be back in a moment Hotaru," She placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and she nodded. Unohana gave Shunsui a look before leaving, he knew that look. The 'come and find me look.'

Shunsui got up an telling his love he would be right back which bothered Hotaru to no end, with her nerves going crazy she just want to be held. But he did leave and Unohana was waiting for him a little ways down the hallway. "So what was that look about? My kid growing another head?" Shunsui tried to lighten the mood. Unohana's demeanor didn't seem as light and 'nice' as it use to.

"Captain your child is no longer with us… I am afraid she past away a few hours ago I would have to guess. I am sorry. The pressure Hotaru felt was the left over spiritual pressure from your daughter's body. " Shunsui felt an wave of depression come over him. He felt the loss again, and this time a daughter. That part killed him more than he ever thought it would, Shunsui loved little girl. Boys were always crazy and destructive but girls created and loved.

Shunsui ran a long hand down his face letting a sigh out . "Any other good news?" Unohana gave him a sad look, he was having to deal with so much. But she knew he was emotionally the stronger one right now. This being the third time she had some worries about Hotaru losing another child. Hotaru had been trying so hard to have a baby, and not being able to could cause some depression.

"We need to tell Hotaru, we need to remove the child so –"

"So it dosent hurt her, blah blah blah." Shunsui had interrupted her, he knew the drill and it always ended with him holding his un-wife as she cried her eyes out.

"You don't need to use kid gloves, Hotaru is a skilled warrior. Even if she is only a teacher, she has had her share of fighting and scars." They both looked over and saw old man Yama, It only made sense for him to be here. The head captain more than likely had his share of spies for just to know about his daughter's progress.

They both looked down; sometimes it was hard to remember she was a warrior when she had been in such a fragile state as of late. Shunsui looked back at the door before looking down rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Unohana; she appeared distressed. "We best tell her quickly." She suggested.

"I will tell her." The old man said making Shunsui and Unohana look at rather shocked. "You both pity her, and with this pity you shame her. As her father and the head of our family I wont allow it. Move aside." The hallway was big enough for him to move but he wanted his point made; his daughter was strong and could handle this. They both stared at him, Unohana thinking about how hard it all must have been for these two men to have to gain and lose so much, not only the children but surely the hope that was dimming in Hotaru and watching that slowly die had to be hard. Shunsui just had a moment of relief he didn't like the idea of the old man doing his dirty work but he couldn't stand to see Hotaru break again. To watch her heart crumble. "Move!" Came his stern voice. The both put their heads down and stepped back letting him throw.

Walking into the room Yamamoto could feel the room change, the air was full of worry, Hotaru's spiritual pressure was contained but on edge. Hotaru sat up from the bed her fingers under her belly gripping each other. "Father?" The old man walked to a seat and sat down sighing.

"You already know Hotaru, you're a smart girl. That little baby is gone." Hotaru looked down her hands on her belly before she started to cry; it was quite, so soft that the only way to could really tell is by her soft shoulder movement. An over powering sense of defeat, lose, and loneliness over took her and she just fell back on the bed and then you could hear her, she let a scream out a loud, livid scream while rolling and kick like a child on the bed.

Shunsui a moment later came in he didn't run to her, rush in any way too clam her. Hotaru needed to let her emotions run wild, her grief was so strong that to contain it might do more harm later than it ever could now. She took heavy breaths that would have hums of cries at the end, and Shunsui didn't know if that was the end of it but he moved to her.

When she saw him she went to move away from him, she didn't want to be near him. He had made her feel loved, so loved she wanted to show the world that they loved each other, and he let all this heart break happen. She wanted to be so mad at him so she could hate him, hate him so she could focus on not herself, not the dead babies, just the raw burn in her throat from crying, and the hate that she felt in herself that she pushed onto Shunsui. She got up and Shunsui could see her coming with fist but let it happen; he let her beat on his cheat as he held his arms not on but around her. Waiting for her to clam to be there for the minute she was ready.

She did clam and rested her cheek on his cheat just above his heart. "I hate you so much." He knew she didn't, she hated her loss, she despised that she felt helpless, that she felt less of a women again. For the third time in her life, she had failed to give them a child.

She turns her face into his chest in hopes it would muffle her cries. It did little but Shunsui placed his arms firmly around her, laid his head on top of hers and held her as she cried. He didn't let her go till Unohana told them they were ready to start, he held her hand as the forced her into labor, and he held her as she mourned their loss.

The head captain watched them, he was pleased in what he saw, he saw his star student who had raised to greatness, holding the one who was more precious to him in her moment of weakness. He was pleased with his decision to allow them to wed, when they were ready.


End file.
